While shoe parts are produced by machines, operations of assembling the parts together are typically done manually in many cases. Such operations require skilled persons, making quality control difficult and increasing running costs.
In view of this, various methods have been proposed in the art for mechanically coupling together parts of a shoe (First to Fourth Patent Documents).